wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Firesong
The House of Firesong is a noble family of blood elves seated in a coastal enclave in the eastern Ghostlands known as Ashal'Thalas, with a strong operational and social presence at the Dawnstar Spire. Led by the confident Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong and his sister Lady Salandra Firesong, the two lone survivors of a bloodline dating to the time of Queen Azshara, the family's ancient holdings in the South beyond the secluded Ashal'Thalas fell quickly to the scourge invasion, and the reformed House Firesong is devoted to the restoration of southern Quel'Thalas, known in vernacular as the Ghostlands though typically referenced as the "Greenwood" or quite simply, "Southern Quel'Thalas", by members of the household, retainer and hirelings. Historically based in Ashal'Thalas, a moderate sized, secluded enclave along the eastern coast of the Ghostlands where House Firesong settled after the long voyage and founding of Quel'Thalas, much of House Firesong's business is conducted from the Dawnstar Spire, with many rank and file residing at the partially refurbished Goldenmist Village. History House Firesong is an ancient house with a proud history dating to before the Sundering, serving elven civilization faithfully under Queen Azshara before the events which would lead to the Sundering began to unfold. The family’s holdings were located on the outskirts of the city of Vash’jir, in what is now known as Biel’Aran Ridge. An arcanist of significant command, their veteran and later greatly revered leader Lord Bailas Firesong spent much of his early days serving the crown, utilizing his arcane talents in numerous engagements with the vast troll and Aqir empires, aiding the outward expansion of elven civilization from Zin-Azshari. As the events of the Sundering began to unfold, Bailas was in Vash’jir, semi-retired from active service and focusing much of his attention of strengthening the position of House Firesong. It’s believed that Bailas was able to get a message to his eldest son Solanar, whom like his father possessed a strong affinity for the arcane and utilizing the massive energies of the Well of Eternity. Bailas expressed his growing concern about the disturbing changes which had overtaken Queen Azshara and much of the populace of Zin-Azshari. Solanar linked up with the Kaldorei resistance and grew to become an avid supporter of Dath'Remar Sunstrider, fighting valiantly to push back the seemingly endless Legion advance. A Vash’jir began to flood, Bailas utilized his skill with teleportation magics to get his wife A’malia, younger children, relatives, and retainers to safety. Those capable of fighting joined Solanar and Dath’Remar in the fight, while A'malia and the others went into hiding until the conclusion of the war. It’s believed that Bailas lingered too long himself as Vash’jir became submerged, either perishing or falling victim to the naga curse. As his actions, both his valiant rescue efforts and warnings to his son assured that House Firesong survived the disaster and eventually reached Quel’thalas, the memory of Bailas Firesong is deeply honored by members of the house and it’s retainers; Entilzha intends to resurrect a family tradition of holding an annual commemoration in his honor which was held annually from shortly after arrival in Quel’Thalas until the scourge invasion. The Obsidian Dor'ano and Journey East Deposits of a rare mineral known today as obsidian were found in the vicinity of the Biel'aran Ridge, and many families began mining operations, however Lord Bailas took a different approach, working with alchemists to produce an exceptionally pure form of liquid obsidian, instead of being sold as is typical, Bailas ordered the minting of coins, dubbed the "Firesong Dor'ano", Obsidian Dor'ano came to be worth a great deal and due to their high mineral value, became preferred over other currencies. As the time period, slightly over four thousand years before the Great Sundering, is roughly aligned with a prominent increase in House Firesong's standing among the Highborne, it is believed that terms were reached which left House Firesong dominant over much of the mining and coinedge in the greater Vash'jir region, though humble servants of House Vashj and the Azshran Throne.House Firesong is believed to have been a promiment Vash'jir family and producer of coins and ore through the time of the Great Sundering, when the city was lost. After the War of the Ancients concluded and Azeroth stood shattered, Solanar Firesong, the military minded son of Bailas, remained loyal to Dath’Remar and the Highborne, believing firmly that the Legion would not have been pushed back without their aid, and viewed the ban of the arcane arts as a deeply personal insult. Solanar participated in the grand display of arcane might which lit up the Ashenvale, and sailed East with Sunstrider, with his mother A'malia and the remaining Firesong family members and trusted retainers on the voyage, setting down roots in the lush forests to the south, a formal seat of the remaining members and retainers of House Firesong established along the western coast of southern Quel'Thalas, the enclave known as Ashal'Thalas sits along the southeastern coast of what is today called the Ghostlands. Ashla'Thalas is cut off from mainland Ghostlands, only accessible via sea or a series of mountain passages, and became home to a number of the more conservative elves whom survived the long haul, specifically though whom objected to the abandonment of all Elunarian practices. Though arguing that a place existed for both the sun and moon, in the political climate such views were unpopular, though staunchly supported by Matriarch A'malia Firesong, whom founded the Sanctum of Elune in Ashal'Thalas. Elune worship gradually faded, and House Firesong began to establish interests and allies across Quel'Thalas though most notably the southern Greenwood, today's Ghostlands, with Firesong mages coming to traditionally serve at the Sanctum of the Moon when working beyond the confines of Ashal'Thalas.. Invasion and Aftermath House Firesong lived in peace between the elfgates for thousands of years, their political status rising and falling throughout. With such a southerly location, House Firesong suffered mightily from the Scourge invasion, with much of the family's leadership at the Sanctum of the Moon when the outer gate was breached, they were overtaken before knowledge of the atttack reached Silvermoon. Entilzha had sent his sister Salandra on a "diplomatic mission" to the Highveil when the situation in Lordaeron grew concernng, and he himself was nearly slain with Grand Magister Belo'vir and countless others defending the Sunwell, though he escaped through a portal when word of what the enemy was doing with the dead became known to him. Entilzha was initially welcoming of Prince Kael'Thalas' strong leadership of the survivors, and he spent a brief time among them on Outland. However with family legends of the Burning Legion passed down from the great Sundering, Entilzha soon began to see a disturbing shift in the Prince's actions, and requested assignment under Rommath among the Vanguard sent to reclaim SIlvermoon. When demonic energies began to fill Silvermoon, now Lord Entilzha Firesong, wishing to remove himself from the demonic magics being employed, began in earnest a study of ley lines, leading to Dalaran where he served two deployments in the Nexus War. Not fully avoiding the spread of fel energies, his once pure blue eyes are now a mixture of blue and green, and he continues to work to remove what remaining taint exists within his body. Firesong's eventual daughter-heir, Ysandre, was born with blue eyes well after the restoration of the Sunwell. Lady Salandra would remain in exile for years, and retains close friends among the Highveiil. Untouched by the fel taint and a highly traditional woman, Salandra's eyes glimmer a dazzling blue, and though having sworn loyalty to the Silvermoon government, she continues to refer to herself as Quel'dorei, unlike her brother, whom adopted Sin'dorei ways if with reluctance the traditions of Quel'Thalas were being lost. The residents of Ashal'Thalas took to arms and erected defensive barriers, sealing access tunnels, and refused entry to any without a prior history in the enclave until the Firesong family returned and normalized the situation, reopening the tunnels to Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei as House Firesong began to utilize the enclave's proximity to the Dawnstar Spire, a place of great importance in House Firesong's work in the Ghostlands. Ashal'Thalas was prepared for use as a staging area in the upcoming First Ghostlands Campaign. First Ghostlands Campaign Nine years after the invasion, with the Sunwell restored, its defilers dealt with, and demonic energies fading from the city, Entilzha sent for Salandra's return, and a number of Sin'dorei previously bound to House Firesong, or to now forgotten lands in the South, were drawn together under the Firesong banner as they embarked in the start of their long and still very incomplete quest to restore the South. While much of the small Ashal'Thalas was spared the blight due to its isolated coastal location, House Firesong historically operated throughout southern Quel'Thalas, and the enclave was used as a staging and fortified base as the campaign began. The first objective was clear - establishing a foothold at the Sanctum of the Moon, where House Firesong had actively operated before the war. Restoring the function and decor of the sanctum would prove far longer a process than clearing it of the manaspawn within, spawn which ceased appearing with the reconstruction of the Spire and the Sanctum's return to normal function. Emboldened by the early success, the growing Firesong force, with the Sanctum an effective command post, opted to push further South into occupied Windrunner Village. Though the initial waves were met with success, the appearance of a swarm of Nerubians led to a devastating loss. As the House recovered from the defeat, a shift of strategy to focus first on locations closer to Eversong, and renewed attention to healing the land itself in what areas they did control was taken as a strategy. With Goldenmist Village just beyond Eversong and occupied only by restless spirits it was not overly difficult to put to rest, laborers were brought in to begin reconstruction, and on the currently stalled construction of a dock suited to deep water vessels. The Dawnstar Spire has been heavily utilized by House Firesong during their work in the Ghostlands, as the tunnels to Ashal'Thalas are in close proximity and the elegant spire stands over powerful ley flows, with only a smattering of trolls in the area, wiped out or driven south by a series of Firesong advances. Though the spire's secrets do not reveal themselves easily, House Firesong has made progress with the golems present there and use of the spire for their empowerment, and utilizes the location for a myriad of affairs.. Efforts to begin mining in Underlight led to the discovery of precious minerals, including the mysterious and magical "Underlight Ore", resource used heavily in the reconstruction of Goldenmist. With the aid of druids and shaman, a totem-protected garden was set up outside the Sanctum of the Moon, and cleaning work begun on the "Green Corridor" to Goldenmist, which when fully restored will permit passage to the Sanctum of the Moon from Eversong without crossing blighted lands. Excess forest treants from Sunstrider Isle were relocated, those able to adapt to the harsh conditions taking up guardians of any regrowth. The ancient forest near Dawnstar, where many trees stand unblighted, proved less of a challenge, with the tenders and some plant life taking easier than in the deeply tainted regions south. The development, through trial and error, of plague resistant seeds, provided both a usefulness and income stream. Druids and shaman were employed to aid with restoration efforts around the Sanctum and in the forest. With the aid of a number of Kaldorei druids and shaman, as well as powerful arcane and light magics, a garden was established outside the restored Sanctum of the Moon. Some hearty foliage has spread beyond the totemic barriers and flowers bloom sporadically in the area, though with a number of trees, flowers, and herbs guarded by forest treants, the garden is a rare oasis in the heart of the blight. House Firesong has since developed a relationship with the Tauren Stonewind Tribe whom have displayed a generous eagerness to help Quel'Thalas, and future cleansings planned in this area and the woods by Dawnstar are planned to utilize the skills and connection to the elements these Tauren offer. Setbacks The forces of Deatholme were not silent to the actions of House Firesong, and during the first phase of the campaign, launched two counterstrikes against Firesong holdings, first against the Sanctum of the Moon, then the prolonged First Battle of Goldenmist. Both were ultimately repelled, but at great cost in lives and resources. Defenses along the waters south of Goldenmist were improved, as were the Sanctum's own defenses. To make further attacks more difficult, a divination technique to detect and deploy engineering teams to destroy, nerubian tunnels, was devised, and a policy of hit and run attacks in the Windrunner region was begun to create a buffer, though the Nerubians remain the most concerning threat. Hiatus and Reformation When Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong lost his wife, Valeria Moringray-Firesong, in childbirth shortly after the assault on Goldenmist, Firesong grew insular for a number of months, spending most of his time with Ysandre, and maintaining the status quo in the Ghostlands, though seldom leaving Ashal'Thalas. A visit from an old friend inspired Firesong, and work has begun in earnest on bringing all units to full combat readiness, and has taken a renewed interest in developing relations with elves seeking to aid the south, and bringing in the resources needed to hasten cleansing. It is not the intent of House Firesong to seek permanent lordship over southern Quel'Thalas, but to turn lands over to their original inhabitants, their descendants, and to return to Silvermoon a nation intact and at peace. Second Ghostlands Campaign Following several months of dormancy, House Firesong has recently set forth upon a second campaign in the Ghostlands proper, though of a different nature than the first. Securing valued druidic and shaman allies among the Tauren and allies to the north in Eversong, the second campaign is viewed in a more pragmatic light, with hopes the lightly tainted forest near the Dawnstar Spire will fully reblossom, and in time, the fall of nerubian occupied Suncrown Village. While divination techniques have been deployed to locate nerubian tunnels leading to the village, which if reclaimed, would place the whole of the border region with Eversong Woods firmly in elven hands. However with dislodging the nerubians no small task, the campaign proceeds cautiously, with focus upon the restoration of lands closer to Eversong and out of scourge hands. It is hoped that the display of a noticeable improvement in conditions to the immediate south of Eversong will draw further interest in the overall Ghostlands effort. House Firesong has been working with Stonewind Tribe on an element-based approach to healing, specifically the forest around Dawnstar, which bearing a light taint and ancient, pure trees, its hoped the blight in this area may be fully removed, and eternal spring reaching from Eversong to Dawnstar Spire and its grounds. Political Views House Firesong officially supports, and has sworn loyalty to, the Silvermoon government of Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, with many believing the Regent Lord shares their long-term vision of an independent, elven-centric Quel'Thalas after the disaster in Pandaria. Taking little interest in the affairs of other races, House Firesong feels resources deployed in Pandaria and on other campaigns would have been put to far better use in Quel'Thalas. Despite any misgivings, House Firesong formally supports the Silvermoon government, though wishes a reduction in foreign entanglements and focus on home. A small number of Quel'dorei are reported among the Firesong population, mostly civilians. An exception to the generally isolationist viewpoint would seem to be where the Burning Legion, whom twice almost destroyed the family, are involved, with many Firesong retainers serving among the Sunsworn and the deeds of Lady Liadrin on Draenor praised beyond what is needed for acceptability. House Firesong stresses that their home is Ashal'Thalas and its Sanctum of Elune and they've stated no interest in Lording over the refurbished Ghostlands, actively seeking support from the broader Quel'Thalas community to restore their once pristine home to its natural state and the restoration of pre-invasion holdings where the bloodlines endure. Given the general acceptance that the blight in the Ghostlands will be easier and more fully healed with access to skills not typically known to Sin'dorei, namely druidism and Shamanism, and are concerned little of race when those, often feeling a deep connection to Azeroth and desire to help, offer aid. Hence House Firesong is growing relations with the Tauren shaman community, and through the Cenarion Circle and Fandralen Duskglow, have welcomed Kaldorei support as well, displaying a pragmatism with regards to the healing process. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:House of Firesong